To Nowhere
by Pink-Hart
Summary: Will Graham is more alone than he has ever been; he lost so much, and he silently watches everyone he knows sides with his nemesis. Will there be anyone left to stand by his side in these dreadful times? An old face appears, and it's not good for Hannibal or anyone.
1. Prologue

**Pairing:** Eventually Hannigram (aka Hannibal/Will)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my original character "KH"!  
**Warning:** OOC, OC, _LATE LATE UPDATES_!  
**Bashing?** If you're a Hannibloomer or simply still _like_ Alana Bloom, _**DON'T READ THIS**_! Some Jack bashing because he's dumb, too.  
**Additional tags:** Possessive Hannibal, Near Death Experiences, Mild Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Badass, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Eventual Romance, Dark Romance, Anti-Hannibloom, Anti-Alana Bloom, will and his dogs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Sad Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Friendship. (_fixed and added_)  
**Timeline:** At the end of "Yakimono".  
**Note:** I've had my heart on writing this fic, but that doesn't mean I have it all to finish it! All I'm saying: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO WAIT FOREVER!

**Prologue:**

The bitterness of watching the same people who were supposed to be by his side; standing firmly next to the man who fucked everyone's lives, including his. That's the view that Will Graham grow accustomed to see. Even though Jack was trying to be there for him, he still won't take his words against Hannibal Lecter. Alana Bloom? After ripping his heart with her cold attitude at the very day he was freed ironically by the same man who she's banging; she simply stopped appearing in his life; now a day the only times he gets to see her is either at the Bureau or like at this moment standing by Dr. Lecter's side.

And speaking of the devil himself; he was invited once again to consult on the crime scene as if Will being there wasn't good enough now. Will was so sick of it; he just wants to go home to his dogs, to his sanctuary and away from the hurt. To think he once thought of this man as a true friend he could've trusted to the end... Well the end did come, unfortunately not for the cannibal, but for himself.

Cold air, crystal ground, and the ominous feels of snow storm approaching; Chicago sure feels the same way Will feels right now, the cold shows him what he really feels inside, loneliness, and it exposes him to the fact that he no longer wants that. He wants someone with him, he NEEDS someone by his side. However, who's left? Brian? No, he won't send another member of Team Sassy Science to his death, not after what happened to Bev...

He needs someone who's capable, and more importantly, who won't die on him.

He laughs bitterly, _'But who?_';

He is alone in this and he better gets rid of that silly need.

"Will, the crime scene is this way where are you going?" Jack parked at Will who was walking away from the three.

"It's an easy one, Jack; you don't need my help with this one." Will answered as he kept walking away. Alana decided that maybe Will wants a helping hand so she followed him; and as she was about to put her hand on his shoulder, another hand stopped hers.

"Nec non, Brute!"  
_"No you don't, Brutus!" -translation-_

At the vaguely familiar voice; Will's eyes grows in shock, '_No, it couldn't be!_', Will turns around to see the girl now woman who he haven't seen in twelve long years! Who is now releasing Alana's hand from her grip, she was wearing sunglasses but he was still able to recognize her.

"Hello, Wolf. Long time no see." The shorthaired brunette greeted smugly.

"Kim!" Will exclaimed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:** About Kimmy? Kim Diana Hart. (looks like Ashley Greene, but taller), 32yrs, Freelance Private Detective, Brunette/Medium Straight Formal, Dark Blue Eyes, in a relationship with OC!Guy. Personality Overview: A leader, Independent, Outgoing, Free spirited, Stubborn, Genius, Sarcastic.


	2. Chapter 1: Oh! What a Reunion!

**Note: **Sorry about the tags mess up in the first chapter, I kinda forgot that updating the doc doesn't mean updating the fic *facepalm*

**Chapter 1: **Oh! What a Reunion!

'_In moments like these, you would think your emotions would run haywire, just like most reunions do, and it'd probably would have if it wasn't for that stupid smirk she's been giving me!_' Will thought. His mind was exploding with questions that screamed for answers: _why here? Why now? HOW?_ Regardless of his current inner turmoil, it didn't escape him what she just told Alana. '_She's been checking up on me_.' Will thought instantly as he half-heartedly glared at Kim. Who was very much enjoying his confusion.

"It's been twelve years."

"Yeah, for a guy who's pushing forty you look goooood," said Kim, tauntingly.

"You are eight years from hitting that yourself!" Will replied; defensively.

"Eat me." grinning while saying it; but soon enough, the grin drops from her face by the look that morphed onto Will's face.

Will grimaced at her comeback; although her reaction has confirmed his suspicions to why she was really there.

"Too soon, huh?" Kim smiled sympathetically, and patted his shoulder.

Despite of himself; Will asked, "Why?"

She looked at him for a moment then answered, "Someone had to," as if to answer Will's earlier thoughts. Will shrugged. "And I was getting boring cases lately; it's like when you've reached the Moriarty Gambit, everything else fades to hell!" came the sarcastic reply. Not really answering Will's question yet, she continued, "One day, in Louisiana airport, I unavoidably heard a conversation between suits; unavoidably because I was trying to nap and they failed to get the picture. Talking about their cases and one in particular had a lot to say about his fascination with one of his clients who was 'empathic'," Kim air quoted that last part. Will rolled his eyes, '_Brauer_' he thought and sighed.

"I honestly think that guy has major crush on you," Kim remarked with convinced grin.

Will was about to give up on getting a real answer, until.

"I heard you've been having all kinds of crazy: getting involved with weird assed cannibal murders cases, getting shot by the guy who dragged your ass into it, getting blamed for the murders you've been investigating, falsely imprisoned, almost getting the death penalty, and getting released by a notorious serial killer!?" Kim firmly clarified.

'_Brauer sure had a big mouth on him!_' However, Will wasn't fooled, she didn't get all of that information by just hearing it from his lawyer, _'she's been digging around for a while_' that much he was certain of. Will was lost in his thoughts he didn't see Kim finally looking around to the three people who were forgotten in the back, or in Alana's case just slightly to the left, Alana was giving Kim dirty looks for her rude interruption. Jack flinched at the reminisce of shooting Will. Hannibal who eyes never left Will from the start, and never bothered once to look at the stranger, was thinking how the nickname 'Wolf' suited his patient, and was mildly disappointed that it wasn't he who gave it to him.

Kim looks back at Will again and says, "So, what's the deal with you and the Chick Ripper?"

Will blinks back at her, '_Chick?_' he was bewildered and somewhat amused. He also felt Hannibal stares shift from him momentarily. Presumably feeling offended. And Hannibal was very offended, he looks at Kim for the first time, and felt the need to correct her, but holds it back and return his gaze to Will. Hannibal has been studying Will's reactions ever since this stranger appeared. He was very captivated by the genuine raw emotions that has/have been playing on Will's face. Some emotions in particular Hannibal never thought Will was able to express at all, and for some reason he was experiencing unknown feeling... he cannot find name for it yet.

"What? Isn't he like 'Jack the Ripper'? Ripping women's hearts out because he has major mommy issues or something?" Kim laughed.

"No. He do both. And he is called: The Chesapeake Ripper." Will clarified.

"Whatever," Kim shrugged, then turned back to look at the others and says, "So, which one is it?" Will looked at her, confused for moment. "I know it's not _Brute_, mainly because I think it would be too ridiculous," laughing while saying it, earning her more stern glares from Alana. Kim looks at Jack and takes a moment to analyze him. "Ah, the old feelings of utter uselessness, must be a fed." Will had to smile humorlessly at that. Kim turns her attention to Hannibal, who was still staring none stop at Will, and she turns back to Will while pointing at Hannibal with her thumb, "The fucking PSYCHIATRIST!?" Kim exclaimed, gaping at Will. His silence answered her. She composed herself, "Wow, so they do snap from the constant crying and whining, huh!" that had forced an unpleasant image of crying Franklyn into Hannibal's mind, he really dislikes this rude woman, when will she be leaving?

Hannibal's prayers have been answered; however, not the way he wanted.

Kim suddenly lost all interest of the subject and simply stated, "How about we call this a tomorrow problem," meaning Hannibal, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Kim pouted.

"I don't live here." Will answered, knowing she knows that, too.

"I know, Wolf Trap, right." Kim giggles. Will looks away, face turning red, from the moment he moved to Wolf Trap he felt it, he felt as if the name of the town was mocking him somehow, and now he remembers WHY!

"FYI, I'm not here for you, I came to Chicago to finish a case. I was going to fly to you tomorrow morning, but my informant told me that the fed are taking over this lame case over here, and I had to check if it was you." finally answering some of Will's questions, "How about we stop at Pizza Hut for some takeouts, and fly to Wolf Trap afterwards?" Kim suggested while feeling the Ripper's glares at her, she didn't give him much attention and just ignored him, just like she ignored Alana who was still sending her those glares. 'Why _was she even still there?_' Kim wondered.

Alana have been waiting patiently for Will to do some kind of introduction or at the very least call this 'Kim' on her rude attitude towards herself and Hannibal, and Jack. However, she waited for nothing; Will disappointed her greatly by not doing anything.

Instead, he answered, "Okay, let's go."

He walked away followed by Kim; leaving behind three angry people all for different reasons. Jack's pissed because Will walked away from the case. Alana is angry because Will didn't even try to defend her. Hannibal is possessively outraged over the fact that rude woman is taking 'his' patient to eat at some JUNKFOOD restaurant!

* * *

Walking on their way to the restaurant; Will took the time to clear his head, and he had to admit that he was very impressed, "You always were good at acting." Kim only smirked at that, so Will continued, "You are on his list now, btw." Kim's smirk widens, and said, "That was the whole point." Will thinks to himself, _'she maybe have grown on the outside, but she is still the same brat on the inside... her act had me fooled too, all of that 'rudeness'_' He smiled a real smile.

* * *

At the restaurant, they both agreed on buying one large pepperoni pizza and two sodas. They took their seats waiting for the food. And resumed their chat.

Kim started, "Tell me about your life."

"Heh, you know everything about my life," Will remarked.

"Not true, I don't know how many dogs you have now! Have you finally achieved your fantasy dream of having 101 dogs, yet? Do you own a farm?" Kim asked, sarcastically.

Will chose to ignore her question and decided to turn the tables around, "Is Rave around, too? Back in the day, he'd follow you everywhere like your own shadow," Kim sighed, _she really missed THAT Rave, he was like a cute lost little puppy_. "Nope, I'm here alone, he's changed... honestly sometime I wonder which one of us is supposed to be the man or the woman in this relationship, he knew for like FOREVER that this is the life I want, yet he keeps bitching and moaning about settling down and having kids... NO, THANK YOU!" Kim answered, frustrated. Will feels bad for opening that wormhole, also shocked that things have changed, although maybe he shouldn't have, it has been twelve years after all. He tried to calm Kim down, unsuccessfully, "You know; some problems can be solved from just listening to each other." Kim laughed half-heartedly, "I can't, when Rave gets really pissed he goes back to his mother tongue and starts screaming for hours, I mean, sure, it's funny to see him go at it, but I still only speak two or three words of French." Will feels great amount of sympathy for poor Raven, he always felt sorry for that kid ever since the old days.

Trying desperately to change the subject Will blurted, "Brutus?"

Kim looks at him, puzzled, "What? Should I have gone with 'Judas' instead?"

Luckily, he didn't have to answer that because their order is ready. They went to the near park and started eating their lunch, Kim was astonished by Will's hunger, he was devouring his slice of pizza like no tomorrow! "Jeez, when did you last eat?" Will barely heard her, _he missed this_,_ he missed real food_, "Sorry, it's been ages since I've eaten something this good," and goes back to inhaling his food. Kim laughs, _'poor guy, he really has a shitty life._'

* * *

They ate, and head to the airport, now waiting for their flight. The mood turned suddenly so serious, Kim sighed, "You can breathe it out, I'm not going to bite your head off, you know." Will looked at her for a moment and then said, "I thought that would be a tomorrow problem." Kim shrugged at that, and replied, "Not if it's eating you this much, come on, get it off your chest." she encouraged.

Will stood still. This truly affects him, more than he cares to admit. No one believes him; those who did don't live long after... "Do you believe that Hannibal Lecter is The Chesapeake Ripper?" asked Will, his eyes became so old. Kim shivered. "The thought of a psychiatrist being a psychopathic killer is hard to sallow; But that maybe because they are the people we are supposed to trust with our mental health," Will stares at the grounds bitterly, '_trust, what a joke_'. He wanted to ask why was she there if that is what she really thought, but was interrupted by Kim hugging him. "All I need is your words and I'd distrust the hell out of him, plus, he has this feeling around him that's definitely feels like the ever god like wanna be crazed." Will hugs her back, "Don't push me away, I'm here for you." Kim said, smiling sadly.

After a moment, they broke the hug. Kim looked at Will and said, "And I gotta beef with that creep anyway," Will looked at her, puzzled. "Why?" Kim looks at him as if expecting him to know what she means. Kim face palm, and says, "He got to be on your BFF list within two months," Will's eyes flinched, '_oh, boy_' now he knows where this is really going! "While I had to jump up and down to get on THAT SAME stupid list for THREE YEARS, and never truly did!" she growled at him, and Will honestly thought he looked like a sacred little mongoose more than a wolf at the moment.

Saved again by the bell, their flight is ready to go, next stop, Wolf Trap, Virginia.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there goes the first chapter. Will was too OOC? Will with Kim is bound to be different because with her he remembers how he used to be 12 years ago, so yeah, he is OOC. Chapter 2 will have more interactions with the others, lol I just wanted to give these two some space. And yes Hanni wants to make a dish out of Kimmy XD, unfortunately for him, he still doesn't have her card! The hannigram part will take some time to build up, because Will still hates Hannibal and wants to end him.

**About Raven?** I'm not sure I'll use him much in this fic, but: Raven Ravens. (looks like Gaspard Ulliel, but taller, stop rolling your eyes!), 31yrs old, light brown hair/blue eyes, A Medical Examiner, Personality Overview: peaceful, gentle, sociable, reliable, careful, planner, likeable, hardworker, clever.


	3. Chapter 2: And It Starts Now

(**Note:** Perry De-Morris? Just think Windell Middlebrooks.)

**Chapter 2: **And It Starts Now.

_**-outside Graham's house-**_

It's amazing how the warmth of one's home can be felt even in this cold, snowy weather. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. '_it's good to be home_,' he thought, smiling lightly to himself. This was one of the few moments in his life he can honestly say he feels content, and almost at peace with himself. He walked to the house, and opened the door; Will kneeled as all of his dogs greeted him warmly on his return. Everything was so serene until Kim spoke up.

"Wow, what a dump!" Kim remarked, referring to Will's house, while brushing snow off her black trousers jeans, oxford blue coat, and black combat boots, causing Will to sigh,"You actually keep your poor dogs locked in this haunted house in the middle of nowhere?" Kim looked back at him accusingly, "At least tell me there is a TV in there to cheer them up?" Kim was met with silence from Will, she was about to sigh when she noticed the dogs were studying her movements; one in particular have caught her attention; the tricolored Border Collie. Kim walks up to him and kneeled down in front of him, she starts patting his head. After a moment she spoke, "_His_ son?" Kim asked, her eyes never leaving the tricolored dog, also looking sober now.

Will was waiting for this question ever since he saw her again; "Yes," Will answered, with some longing in his voice. Kim keeps patting the dog, "How did _he_ pass away?"

"Peacefully, leaving many broken hearts behind," Will assured her. Kim's eyes soften at that, and ask, "What did you name him?" Meaning the dog, she's patting.

"I wanted to honor his father's memories; so I named him Spade." Will said lightly.

Kim smiled; a reminiscent image of a similar looking dog crossed her mind, "I'm sure Ace would've loved that."

"He did." Will informed.

Kim smiles down at Spade, and say, "You know what Spade? Your daddy wasn't just my favorite puppy; he was also my partner in crime!" Kim grins widely; Will shakes his head, and sigh, '_brat_'. Will felt his dogs move forward to Kim, obviously sick of Spade getting all of the attention. All except Winston who never left Will's side, and Buster who seems at war with himself about what he should do: go to Kim with others or stay with his beloved master. Will took pity on him, and told him to go to Kim. Winston joined them eventually, and Will entered the house.

Will could hear Kim's laughter along with his dogs' cheerful barks from outside. He felt emotionally drained as he slumped on the chair. His brain was filled with questions and conclusions, ones he didn't want to look at, not yet. Out of all the chaotic thoughts that's plaguing his mind, only one thought he couldn't ignore or repress, '_Why didn't I just pull the trigger?_' Will thought desperately to himself. What would have happened had he done it?

Half-hour later, Will was still engrossed with his inner thoughts that he missed his dogs coming inside the house, followed by Kim. Kim stood in silence, studying Will for a moment, before silently commanding the dogs to go to the other room. After the room was cleared, leaving only Will and Kim inside of it. Kim broke the silence.

"Want to share what's on your mind?" Kim snaps her fingers in front of Will's face, breaking his deep thoughts. It took him a moment to reply.

"How did you know all of what you know?" asked Will determinedly, no more games.

Kim shrugged, then she puts her hands on her hip, "Well, you didn't exactly leave any details out when you were in that hospital."

Everything clicked. Will's eyes widens, why didn't he think of that sooner!? He was so desperately trying to convince everyone that he was telling the truth, to get them to listen to him, to know that he was innocent. He told them every little detail, never leaving anything out, hoping it'd be enough, that his words would be enough, he wanted so badly for someone to hear him out and actually believe him. He bitterly remembers that no one did, not even the one who stood by his side... '_and where is she now?_' a voice inside Will's mind asked him mockingly.

Kim observes Will's depressive mood, it did not improve over the years; in fact it became so much darker than before. She would have to play this step by step, nothing good will come out of overwhelming him.

"Did that FREAK really stalked you to your house the next day with food, right after you told him to fuck off?" Kim was trying to lighten the mood; but Will's lack of response told her that she was doing a bad job at it, so she added, "What right minded person would not get suspicious about a total stranger showing up on his doorstep with FOOD!?" Will looks at her outburst, completely taken back. He curses himself because part of him actually agrees with her, the other part however, "I thought it was a therapist technique to.. to get their patient to open up to them." And he did, he did open himself to that backstabbing monster, Will gritted his teeth in anger at how foolish he was. How pathetic he has been.

'_apparently, I only managed to open up more wounds_,' Kim thought to herself. She was trying to think of something off topic to get Will to calm down, and then she remembered something.

"Wait! Me and Rave got together way after we left *pauses* like four months after, HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW!?" Kim's mind was racing; '_it didn't make any sense, Wolf didn't look the least bit surprised when he mentioned Rave earlier'_. Will despite of himself chuckled at the panicked, absolute confused look on her face, and answered, "Back then, it's true I couldn't read you at all, however, Raven was the opposite. He wore his heart up on his sleeves for you; and you cared about him like you did no one else, not even Ace. I knew you kids would end up together sooner or later. *laughs lightly* What you two had and still have is very rare and special. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." While saying the last part, Will thought sorrowfully to himself, '_and I really envy that, now more than ever_.'

Kim smiled; she had to give up on the night. Will looked like a zombie. He was worn out and needed to rest, and the same goes for her; she hasn't slept in thirty three hours.

"Well, Wolf, we both need rest, and I need to locate my stuff at the hotel. See you tomorrow." Kim waved as she heads to the door.

"Kim, wait, I want to ask you this: Why are you helping me?" asked Will, looking tense.

"I may have never made it to your friend list, but like it or not you're on mine. I'll do it for all of my friends." Kim assured him. Will looked at her tiredly, but with a hint of relief on his face. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Will said lightly.

Kim opened the door and got out, but before she closed the door behind her, she looked back at Will and said, "Plus, you were always like a father figure to me!" she flashes, Will, her cheshire cat grin in anticipation of his next response.

Before the door shuts completely, Will shouted, "I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Will could hear Kim's laughter from behind the door. '_Brat_' Will thought. He checks on his dogs who already positioned themselves to sleep in his bedroom floor, and then he heads to his bed.

As Will lie down on his bed, thinking to himself, '_It was different back then... the air was less crazy,'_ Kim appearing back into his life had brought back so many old and buried memories. Now that he thinks about it, he was different back then; he can see it now, part of his old self is trying to get out every time Kim was around. That kid had managed to do what few people in his life could: made an impact on his life. They weren't friends, not really, Will's anxiety wouldn't allow it. He's fortunate to the fact that Kim never gave up on him, unlike the countless others who did. Not that he could blame them or anything. For three years, unknowingly by her, she did manage to break his walls, and it pained him greatly when she finally parted away... The sad part was that he chose to close himself and rise those walls up again.

He really didn't know many people in his life, and maybe that's why he could remember all of them no matter how many years goes by. He was grateful that Kim was here. He could use the help. Everyone he recently encountered with had turned their backs on him one way or another.

He was grateful that someone up there heard his earlier cries.

'_I'm not alone_...' with that thought Will slowly drifts into sleep. That night Will dreamt about the Wendigo again, but then a figure of light appeared, scaring away the Wendigo from Will.

_**-Lecter's office-**_

On the next day, Hannibal Lecter worst nightmare was currently setting across from him. To Hannibal's dismay, Victor Cooper, his long time patient had called him a week ago and told him that he no longer needs therapy, and thanked Hannibal for all of the help he provided for him. And that's what opened the door to this sweaty, total lack of hygiene, large build, thirty four years old, black bald man to be setting on the armchair across from him, whining nonstop about his miserable life.

His name is Perry De-Morris or as Hannibal likes to call him in his mind: _**Franklyn #2**_.

Perry was an emotional wreck, "Everything sets me off, Dr. Lecter," cries, "I always seem to make the wrong decisions about everything, even when I know the consequences," cries harder, and Hannibal's eyes were beginning to twitch. Perry carries on, "I have no friends, no one likes me, I feel so alone... and now I've lost my job too!" Perry was practically weeping like a baby. "Oh, what am I going to do!?" Perry asked panickedly, while trying to clean the sweat off his forehead with tissues, his blue jumper was completely soaked with sweats and tears.

Hannibal on the other hand was trying so hard to compose himself. He needs to remind himself that he cannot go killing his patient simply because they annoyed him with their petty lives; even the FBI will not be that blind.

"Frank-! I mean Perry," Hannibal corrected himself fast. "Panicking won't solve anything. Only after you've calm down, you can think this through." Perry looks up at him pitifully, "Okay," sniffles.

"Tell me about the reason that made you lose your job." Hannibal asked.

"It was a cheesecake accident." said Perry, in a small voice.

"P-Pardon?" said Hannibal, baffled.

_**-outside the F.B.I. Academy-**_

"You didn't have to buy them anything," Will said grumpily, he was in his normal phthalo green causal jacket with dark plaid Shirt under it, and black jeans pants. As he and Kim were walking towards the Academy. "Why? Do you think now they will love me more than you?" she grinned. Kim dropped by Will's house in the morning, bringing with her all kinds of dogs' toys: Frisbee, Latex Squeaky, etc. Overall, Will's dogs gone nuts over it, and now Kim is their favorite person ever, and Will will never admit it to anyone, least of all her, but he was incredibly jealous of the overwhelming thrilled reactions _his_ dogs gave Kim. Will can't even remember the last time he played with them, and remembering the overjoyed looks on their faces playing with their new toys made him feel guilty.

"I also ordered: Plasma Screen TV, it should arrive at your house within three days max." Kim spoke again, and Will was about to tell her that he was not going to be her charity case, but Kim silenced him by adding, "Along with a dozen classic Dogs movies!" she smiles knowingly, looking down at her carmine cargos trousers and brown knee high combat boots, while straightening her black leather trench coat.

Will swallowed whatever he wanted to say, because in all honesty he wanted to watch those movies as well, "I'll pay you back," Will stated, leaving no chance for argument. They both reached the Academy entrance, and walked inside.

Now heading to the science lab, upon reaching the lab, Kim spoke again, "You know, before this, I really thought you'd be married with kids and a barn of dogs right now." Will could only smile sadly at that thought. But the smile fades away when he hears Jack's yelling at Brian's snarky comments, "Come on, Jack, she's dead!" pointing at the corpse, "We can't ask her!" Brian was in for it now. Jack was about to explode when Jimmy noticed Will and Kim coming in, he looked puzzled at Kim.

"Who's your friend, Graham?" Jimmy asked, bringing Jack and Brian attentions to the two who just arrived in. Jack looked at Will and then at Kim, then glared at Will with accusation glare that say: _why did you bring her here?_

Will ignored Jack's glares, and wanted to answer Jimmy's question, but he knew better. Kim moved forward until she was in front of Crawford, looking him in the eyes, and extended her hand to him, "I'm Detective Hart. I'd like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was not my intention to belittle you, Agent Crawford." Kim said, firmly. Her voice lost all signs of sarcasm.

Jack's eyes widens, he's floored by the change of attitude. He was still taking everything in, and then he remembers that she is still extending her hand to him, he reached and shaked her hand. Jimmy gave Will dirty looks for ignoring his question. Will knew better then to speak on Kim's behalf; she was independent from very young age and won't be kind on those who think they could speak for her.

"I must say, this is very confusing," Jack retorted. It's still feels unreal to him. He noted that her eyes looked so old, older than they should be. Her reply brought him back, "I was just _laying down the trap_, Agent Crawford," she didn't show it, but he could feel 'the smirk' in her voice.

"Hannibal Lecter is not the Chesapeake Ripper. The Chesapeake Ripper is dead." Jack clarified defensively. '_Great, not another one_' Jack thinks as his eyes returns to Will, who looked apathetic as usual. "Oh, the Ripper is alive, Agent Crawford. That, I am certain of." Jack turns his attention back to her, and gives her a questioning look, "You believe that Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper?"

At that, Will looks up and focuses on Kim, waiting patiently for her answer. "That yet to be determined, Agent," Will looks down again feeling a little betrayed, and Jack feels smug a little bit. Then she adds, "However, I know without a shadow of a doubt that the man you yourself witnessed his murder, Dr. Chilton, is not the Chesapeake Ripper."

"And what makes you believe that?" Jack asked.

"It'd seem that the good doctor had a humiliating incident in some hotel about a year ago, where he had two choices: face his fear or jump into a chilly pool from a two story window, apparently, he couldn't face his fear which might I add was a _tiny _Collared Lizard. So, he decided to jump." Brian and Jimmy laughed at that. Jack glared at them.

"Now tell me, Agent, do you really think a notorious serial killer would act like that?" Kim asked, gaining back Jack's full attention.

"This isn't a real proof." Jack stated, looking angrier than before.

"It's enough for me, and for someone with your experience it should be enough too." Kim wasn't backing down, she could see the inner turmoil in his eyes now. Will was taken back; he didn't expect her to have something up her sleeves, and he must say the look on Jack's face was priceless.

Before Jack has the time to reply, Brian exclaimed, "WAIT! Hart? Are you _THE _Gold Hart daughter!?"

Kim's mood sobered instantly. '_oh, crap, don't go there!_' thought Will, while trying to send hands signals for Brian to shut his mouth. Sadly, Brian didn't see it and continued on. "OMG! You are, aren't you! I'm Brian Zeller by the way," was about to say more when Jimmy cut him off, "And I'm Jimmy Price, it's such an honor to meet the daughter of the FBI legend. Your father was a great man." Jimmy felt satisfied to have his voice back on. Brian pushed him aside and continued, "Yes, he was a legend, one that influenced me, and many Agents I'm sure." Brian went on and on like a fanboy over his superhero.

It's true to the world,_ Julius "Gold" Hart_, was a hero. He took down five families from the famous, worst, and most powerful underground eight-mafia families. '_But to his own daughter_...' Will sighs, and Jack was glad that one of his Agents pulled him over to check on their latest cases files, because that flashy fake smile Hart have on her face now was quite scary.

"You know what I like to call him?" Kim says, with fake cheerful voice just like her smile. "The son of bitch who died and left his six years old behind." her fake smile grows even bigger. The silence crept into the room like an unwanted visitor. Brian and Jimmy looked absolutely terrified. Will decided to take pity on them and pulled them away from the woman who looked like she could pop up a hatchet and gladly chop their heads off. Will looked at the two and whispered, "You will get along with her easily, if you never ever talk about her father again." Will warn the two, who were nodding their heads furiously.

So desperate to change the subject, Brian and Jimmy asked at the same time, "How do you know, Graham, anyway?" They both looked tensed, now literally standing behind Will for protection.

The creepy smile is gone from her face, now with half-fixed smile, that didn't say: THE END OF YOU, Kim answered plainly while pointing at Will, "He stole my dog!" Brian and Jimmy were both relieved that the aura of death is gone from the crazy lady; then they heard Will protest, obviously offended by what she said. "I rescued him, I did not steal him!" Now with a new glint in her eyes, Kim stated, "You didn't want to give him back, which counts as stealing, my friend." she grins. Will looked away; she really knew how to get on his nerves. Will checked his watch, and then he excused himself and left. Ignoring Jack's angry yells at him, leaving behind Kim and the two crime scene investigators to gossip more about him.

_**-Lecter's office-**_

Hannibal Lecter was exhausted. He never wants to hear the word '_cheesecake_' ever again. It'd seem that his incompetent fool of a patient had chosen to save his precious cheesecake over the company's files he was entrusted to keep from the flames that ate everything. Honestly, Hannibal was amazed at the fact that Perry wasn't sued for this foolish accident, and was simply dismissed from his employment. Hannibal closed his eyes and sighed, it'd do him no good to dwell on that simpleton. He looks at his watch and smiles; Will will be here any minute now. He needs the company of an intelligent being, because he may have very well lost few brain cells thanks to Perry. It's times like these he wished he still had his wayward psychiatrist. Also, it's still amuses and pleases him to no end that William had chosen to come to him on his own. His little mongoose is plotting something against him no doubt. However, in all honesty, and Hannibal eyes can't help but to soften at the memory of Will sitting on the armchair across from him once again, _'where he belongs_' he thought in his mind. He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of knocking on his door.

Hannibal got up and went to the door, opening it; a well-groomed Will Graham came to view. He appreciates Will's new look, '_now if only he'd stop using the horrid aftershave_'...

"Good evening, Will. Please come in."

Will mutters his 'thanks' as he walks in. He had gone home to change into his 'I want to impress Hannibal Lecter looks' god he hated this look, and then fed his dogs who were relentless to leave their toys for a moment, he glares at the toys while thinking of the woman who bought them.

A moment of silence passed between them. Will was now seated on the armchair across from Hannibal. Hannibal's eyes love to study his little Mongoose's every reaction, it's always fascinating. Will was very uncomfortable with the way the Snake, meaning Hannibal, was eyeing him. He sighed, "I dreamt last night..." said Will, almost peacefully. Hannibal noted that, but still asked, "Don't you always dream, Will?" cocking his head to the right, as he continues to drink in Will's view. "I have nightmares. This, this was almost... calm. I actually had a good night sleep for once." Will said in wonder, it's the first time in years after all. Hannibal looked at the wondrous spark in Will's eyes, "Was it about killing me?" Hannibal asked, with a smirk. All the emotions fell off Will's face, and he went back into his apathetic mood. Will gave him a bored look that said: _**NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU, DOUCHEBAG!**_ And Hannibal almost wanted to hit himself for that.

"Do forgive me, Will. I was just wondering if you still plan on killing me," If Will hadn't already known the creep's secret, he would have bought the wounded act he's performing right now. Will looked away, "You asked me this on our last session, and I answered you." said Will, frowning now.

Hannibal smiled, "Just making sure. You are my friend after all."

'_Friend, right_' Will thought bitterly to himself.

Hannibal's smile disappear when he rethinks about the 'calmness' his Will said he was experiencing, if it wasn't he himself who inspired it, then he only dreaded to think that it must have been that nuisance girl. Will's mood got a little better at the brief look of displeasure on Lecter's face. Hannibal looks back at Will, "Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday... with that girl?" Hannibal suggested grimly.

"She's a woman." Will corrected him.

"She doesn't act like one," Hannibal refuses to acknowledge that insolent girl nonexistence 'maturity'.

Will smiles on the inside, '_she really got to him, I guess the fact that he still knows nothing about her is in her favor... for now_' Will breaks from his thoughts when he imagines seeing something he never thought he'd ever see in his lifetime. Was the cannibal freaking _pouting _on him now? No, he must be imagining things... right?

"Although I've enjoyed your new mood yesterday, Will. I must say I was painfully sad about the fact that it wasn't I who encouraged it," Hannibal gives Will an accusing look, and adds, "I always thought that I was your first friend, as you were mine." Now Will wasn't imagining it, Hannibal Lecter was pouting!

Will sighs, "Only now... I truly wish, I had acknowledged her friendship all those years ago," he continued in his mind, '_My life would've been less bleak_' Will thinks, disheartened at the fact that it took a cannibal and many dead bodies for him to realize that he no longer want to be alone in this world.

Hannibal puts on his mask back again, and thinks, '_She'd make a nice Ravioli with Meat Sauce_', Hannibal looks up when Will starts speaking again. "You are, as much as I hate to admit it and absolutely regret it, my first friend; however, she was the first person who ever tried to reach out to me, fifteen years ago..." Hannibal gives Will his full attention as he begins telling him how he met that rude girl.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Twenty-three years old, beardless Will Graham was walking through a dark alley when he heard a whimpering voice. He followed the voice, and the first thing he sees is a wounded tricolored Border Collie. Will hurries to aid the fallen dog, but the dogs tries and fails to bark at him. Viewing Will as an enemy. Will then slowly tries to approach him, trying so hard not to provoke him. "Hey, there. It's alright, don't worry, I'm here to help you." Will tried to assure the alarmed dog. The dog wasn't giving up, '_such character for a dog_' Will thought. However, it does not matter, because soon enough the dog loses his consciousness. Will hurries and carries him, not caring about the dog's blood that now staining his blue jeans; he takes the wounded dog fast to his apartment.

Upon reaching his apartment, He took care of the injured dog's wounds, and put him down somewhere warm to rest. His other four dogs gathers around the sleeping dog, "Shhh, let's let him rest, okay." Will smiled as the Golden Retriever puppy just rolled his head at him; the Shar-Pei dog looked like he wanted to protest but Will gave him _the look_ and he backs down, and the twin Shiba-Inu as always the calm and easy to deal with just stayed silent; staring at the sleeping dog. Females are more mature than males in any species, Will guessed.

Will fell asleep while he was watching over the injured sleeping dog, when he woke up he felt the now wide-awake dog looking at him, warily, or at least he thought he was looking at him. It was only too late when he finally becomes aware that the dog was looking at someone behind him, he felt something was pressed against his head. Will could only assume that it was a gun. Then he heard a solemn female voice.

"Did he hurt you, Ace?" said the girl(?) standing behind him, '_wait, was she asking the dog?_' Will thought, through his panicked mind. The dog 'Ace' just barked three times as if answering her question. Will felt whatever was pressed against his head was being pulled away. Will stands up and turns back to see a teenage girl, with filthy wretched clothes, there was cuts and blood everywhere. '_Was she homeless?_' He momentarily wonders.

Even though his face didn't show it, his mind was wrestling itself with questions: Who is she? How did she enter his apartment? Why couldn't he hear her approaching him? What was that she pressed had against his head?

She looks at him with dead eyes; it's chilly to see a kid with those eyes. He only sees those on broken souls and murderers. She raises her left hand, revealing a banana she must've taken from his fruit basket. Will felt incredibly stupid, for forensic science student not recognize the difference between a gun and a banana is very humiliating. She doesn't acknowledge his inner turmoil, and simply say,

"You helped him."

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Will, of course, left everything about Kim's looks and mood; and simply talked about Ace. Hannibal was not impressed, and tried so hard not roll his eyes at Will, '_of course, it'd start with a dog_', then he wondered to himself what it'd have been like had he met Will earlier in life?

Will looks at him oddly and says, "I strangely feel like wanting to eat... cheesecake, for some reason?"

Hannibal was lost at words.

**-Four Seasons Baltimore Hotel-**

The sky was pitch black; it was the middle of the night when Kim returned to the hotel. Walking ever slowly to the hotel entrance; while reflecting on her filled day. She still got nothing out of Wolf, but at least she knows more stuff around him now. She was on good terms with Brian and Jimmy as long as they don't bring her annoying old man into their conversation. Jack for some reason thought he could boss her around, she ignored him to show him that she's not one of his dogs. She looked over their current case and agreed to help out, Jack was so pissed at Will for 'leaving again'. While examining the corpse, Brian and Jimmy had asked her if Will was still virgin? She laughed, she told them that she wondered about the same thing when she first met him, and clarified that 'no' he wasn't a virgin. Brian shrugged and said he couldn't imagine Will persuading anyone into his bed on his own. Jimmy nodded his head in agreement with Brian. Kim laughed so hard and explained that poor Will had no choice in the matter, she had met the pushy woman herself; she was eleven years older than Will and was very much a sex addict. She jumped him, and got her way with him. Moreover, Will has developed a negative reaction from being near her. The entire room explodes into laughers, even Jack who tried to act as if he wasn't listening to their conversation.

Also, Kim was thinking of the current case presented, that woman head was chopped off, strangely like how you'd chop off a dolls head. She'll have to deal with that tomorrow. She exits the elevator, now heading towards her suite. She opens the door and gets in. Closing the door behinds her. Now reaching for the lightswitch, and freezes before she opens it. She feels a movement behind her.

Kim smirks, lowering her hand, choosing not to open the lights on.

"Thank you, for accepting my invitation, Ripper!"

The room was dark, but the moon light reflected on Hannibal's plastic kill suit showing him standing in the middle of the room.

_Well, Fuck!_ _TBC...!_

Awww... poor Perry, I would've chosen to save the cake too XDD; Anyway, hannigram will start in chapter 3 (^o^;)/... and since I'm not NBCHannibal, I, of course named my dogs (the 4 ones from the past), **Golden Retriever:** Skylar, **Shar-Pei:** Boomer, **Shiba-Inu:** Lily and Holly.


End file.
